Gabriel's Teaching Us Again
by CastielandMe
Summary: Based on the fact that Gabriel likes to teach the Winchesters... But is putting Sam and Dean in a pizza uniform and a silk robe taking things too far? Quite pwp. Noncon in the second chapter. In request of CastiellovesDean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a pwp, written by... Uhh... 'request' **coughs(demand!)coughs** from CastiellovesDean. Check out their stories- they are amazinggg! :D here you go!  
>Wicest slash. You have been warned. Don't like it, Kindly piss off. <strong>

I sighed, stretching as the doorbell rang. Stupid pizza boy, half an hour late. Don't they know not to interrupt a guy when he's watching porn?  
>I reached the door, shrugging down at the silk gown I was wearing.<br>I didn't remember ever getting it though... What the hell. It felt really good against my skin. Leave a guy be.  
>'That'll be- Dean?' I gawped at the pizza guy stood in the door, who gawped straight back.<br>'Sammy?' I opened the door wider, taking him in. Okay, did that uniform make him look distinctly hotter or am I just going gay? And incest, while I'm at it. I scowled, realising Gabriel was behind this shit. Turns out Sammy was running on the same wavelength.  
>'I'm gonna say the trickster. Or Gabriel. Same thing really... Whatever.'<br>'That candy-eating fuckin' douchebag! Gabriel!' I shouted at the ceiling, then cursed under my breath.  
>'Well, why do you think he brought us here?' Sammy glanced around the room, gaze settling on the tv. The porn was still playing. He glanced back at me, eyebrows raised. I opened my mouth to defend myself...<br>Then closed it again as comprehension dawned.  
>'Hell no.' We spat at the same time.<br>'But... Gabriel always teaches us things when he sent us here. Like he taught you to let me go by repeatedly killing me, and taught us to accept Lucifer and Michael by sending us to tv land... I mean, what if he's trying to tell us something _now_,Dean?' Sam watched me carefully, the only sound to be heard was the erotic groaning from the porn. I snarled, then slammed the door shut in his face.  
>On the other hand...<br>I opened the door, spotted his hopeful face, scowled, and snatched the pizza before slamming the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I'd finished the pizza, the door opened, and Sam stepped in, shutting it behind him.  
>'Like what, Sammy? What's the trickster trying to tell us? What, that we love each other? In the wrong way? Well, I'm pretty sure we both already knew that, and don't need some smart ass archangel to tell us.' I huffed up silently, as Sam gawped.<br>'You... Love me?' He stepped forward, touching the silk robe.  
>'I thought you knew.' I replied bluntly. I had so not just admitted to having feelings for my brother.<br>'I... Had no idea, actually.'  
>'Oh. Well, uh... Yeah. I... I, Uh... Love you, S-Sammy.'<br>'Dean,' He whispered, his face inches from mine. I felt my heart hammer as he licked his lips tentatively. 'I love you too.' He leant forward, suddenly _there_, his soft lips on mine.

Niether of us noticed the archangel watching us from the tv, eyes gleaming with unrestrained promise.  
>'I'll have you someday, Sammy. You'll see that.' He smirked. 'But for now...' Gabriel pulled out a camera, pointing it at the embracing Winchesters. 'Might as well have fun.'<p>

His fingers tightened in my hair as the robe was shed from my shoulders. I felt my rough, callused hands slide across his smooth skin, lips nuzzling his clavicle.  
>'Dean,' He groaned, dragging me over to the bed, pushing me down under him. I froze, staring up at his grinning face.<br>'You? Dominant? Really?' I smirked, waggling my tongue at him.  
>'Only over you.' He purred, kissing my cheek hungrily. I moaned under him, rutting against his chest like a bitch in heat. My hands paved his perfect skin, and I froze again when he slipped a finger up my ass. The pain was unreal.<br>'It'll only hurt for a second.' He whispered, kissing my hair, as his hand began to move.  
>'H-how would you know?' I asked, whimpering as he added another finger and pain faded into pleasure.<br>'Well,' Another finger, pumping furiously. 'I'm gay. I lost my virginity to a guy.'  
>'A-Anyone we k-know?' He smirked, kissing me.<br>'Yeah, C-Cas.' I froze for the third time, erotic images of Castiel dominating over my brother filling my mind. I groaned, thrusting down into his fingers.  
>'Maybe we should have a little party when we get out of here?' I offered, panting as he withdrew his hand, gasping at the loss of contact.<br>'Relax. It'll only hurt for a moment.' He promised, kissing my cheek as he thrust his erection into me. I screamed, my body tearing in unimaginable ways.  
>Sam held still until I nodded, shamefully wiping away the tears. He moved slowly, and I whimpered, my skin burning. Pain faded to pleasure, and I moaned, rocking back onto him.<br>'Sammy... More!' I hissed, nails dragging down his back as he angled his hips to hit my prostate, shifting harder, painting my insides with something that was so truly him it made me come violently against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

** HEY CAS! **

I slumped in a post-come slumber, arms around Sam, smirking.  
>'I love you, Sammy. No-one's ever gonna change that.' I froze, listening intently. 'Did you hear that?' Sam cocked his head, lifting it from my shoulder.<br>'Yeah. What is it?' We both listened silently, until we heard it again.  
>'DEAN!' I frowned.<br>'That sounds like Cas.' I murmured, leaping up, wrapping the robe around me as Sam put a towel around his waist.  
>We leapt down the stairs, unconsciously knowing Cas was in the cellar.<br>'Dean! Dean, I heard you scream. Are you okay?' Cas was teathered to the floor, wings fluttering frantically, hands bound behind his back.  
>'Cas, I'm fine... What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you attached to the floor?' I cradled Cas carefully in my arms as he sobbed, then ran a hand lovingly through his hair.<br>'I thought someone was hurting you.' He whispered, looking up at me fearfully.  
>'Oh, well what have we here?' I turned toward the cold voice behind me, growling. Gabriel stood in the doorway, camera pointed at us, smirking viciously. 'Aww. You three understand why I sent you here yet?'<br>Cas and I both shook our heads, but Sam nodded. 'I think I do. Dean loves me and Cas, is that it?'  
>Gabriel made a buzzer sound, still smirking. 'Wrong. I sent you because Dean and Cas are in love. And you and Dean think you are. But you know you love me really, Sammy.' I snarled.<br>'I think my brother is a bit out of your league.' I spat, struggling to untie and unbind Cas from his kneeling position on the floor.  
>'Okay... Well. Here's what were gonna do. You see this?' He tapped the camera's side, smiling. 'This is gonna video you and Cas at it. Then we can see who you enjoyed it with more.' I shook my head viciously as Castiel stared up at me, terrified. It would be my bet that he'd never had anyone in him before.<br>'No.' I told Gabriel, folding my arms across my chest. He sighed, and made a gun with his fingers.  
>'Bang.' A snap resonated through the room, and Cas whimpered, collapsing to the floor atop a broken leg. The look he gave me, though, told me to keep saying no.<br>'No.'  
>'Bang.' Cas slumped down, one shoulder at an awkward angle. Still his eyes said-<br>'No.'  
>'Bang.' Cas fell completely to the floor, other leg shattered. He still said no.<br>'N-no.' Gabriel saw my waver and smirked.  
>'Bang.' Cas screamed, back arching, tears of agony rolling down his cheeks. His left wing had one massive bloody hole straight through the base. He glanced up at me pleadingly. He wanted me to just let him die.<br>'Come on Dean. Are you gonna do it.'  
>'...no.'<br>'Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.' Cas screams were bloodcurdling. He spasmed as agony overwhelmed him , both of his wings torn and tattered, lips bleeding from his biting them. 'Dean.'  
>Cas looked up at me, and I knew he wanted me to keep saying no. But this was hurting him so much.<br>'Okay! Fine, I'll do it. Happy now?' I buried my head in my hands, blinking back tears as Gabriel snapped his fingers and all Cas's bones mended and his wings healed. Cas struggled, trying to get as far away from me as possible, but the tether and chains restricted him.  
>'Finally.' Gabriel snapped his fingers again, and I felt tears prick my eyes again as Cas cowered naked before me. 'Sammy, film it. I want to just watch and enjoy the show.'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I shuddered, deciding faster was better. Cas tried to back away as I grabbed at him, shuddering as my arms held him still.  
>'I'm sorry, Cas. But I couldn't let him do that to you. So, so sorry.' I kissed his cheek as he struggled, knees giving way when Gabriel snapped his fingers. He sprawled on the floor, arms underneath him, staring up at me with absolute horror.<br>'Dean... No. Please no. I'd rather die. Dean, I'll do anything, just not this. Please.' He began to cry, staring up at me. I emotionlessly dropped the robe to my feet, where it lay in a pool of silk. Stepping over it, I settled myself over Cas, one hand spread on his chest, feeling his heart hammer like a bird trapped in his ribs. I slid one finger into him carefully, flinching when he whimpered in pain.  
>'Dean... Please stop.' He begged, making my heart break.<br>'I'm gonna make it go away, Castiel. I swear.' My voice was thick as I felt him clamp around the second finger that intruded into his perfect body. I felt sick, disgusted by the measures I was being forced to go to. I knew it would stop his pain, but...  
>He cried out loud as I shoved another finger into him, scissoring him open.<br>'It'll all be over soon.' I promised, sliding my fingers out of him. 'I'm sorry.' My words came out as a breath against his neck as my somehow-hard cock rammed into him. I choked out a sob when he screamed, holding still as his walls clamped repeatedly around me. I watched his face, his blank expression, the often wince, the way he refused to meet my eyes. I had betrayed him, and he would never forgive me. I began to shift inside him, and even though I knew what I was doing was wrong, a moan burst from my lips at the friction. He whimpered pitifully beneath me as I felt my balls tighten in preparation to come.  
>'I'm sorry, Cas.' I whispered in his ear, as my essence stained his insides. 'Sorry.'<p>

I ran upstairs, scrabbling through the drawers for some clothes.  
>When I was dressed, I made my steady way down the stairs, back to the basement. Castiel was unbound, cowering in the corner, body rocking back and forth. Sam was sat by him, one hand on his back, attempting to comfort him.<br>And Gabriel was sat watching his recording on the camera.  
>'Oi. Douchebag. Gonna send us back yet?' I snapped, wrapping Cas's trenchcoat around his trembling, naked form. He inched away from me, and I winced.<br>'Yep.' Gabriel snapped his fingers, and suddenly we were back in our dingy motel room, where Cas was fully clothed.  
>Castiel glanced around at us all, his gaze lingering on me.<br>Then he vanished. 


End file.
